


I Will Never Forget You

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Brief Cassandra Pentaghast, College, Depression, Divine Vivienne (Dragon Age), Eventual Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), F/F, F/M, Fade Dreams, Far Future, Future Fic, Healing, Magic, Memories, Modern Era, Multi, Other, Past Lives, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Reincarnation, Self-Hatred, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Teacher-Student Relationship, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Roughly 1000 years after the events of Trespasser. Solas has failed in his plans to tear down the Veil and he's stuck thinking over his mistakes. To keep himself busy he has taken up teaching young mages as well as teaching real Elven history in a college despite having no real desire to do it at first but the jobs have started to grow on him. Its all rather mundane but honestly he kind of likes things this way that is until a new semester of classes starts. This obviously means new mages to teach and new students to teach history to. Thats no issue. The issue is that one of his new students is Inquisitor Ellalora Lavellan's reincarnation and to make things worse she is identical to her. She even has the same name.
Relationships: Female Lavellan & Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ellalora and Elorrill





	1. Chapter 1

'My love… I will never forget you.'  
A lot hurt about that phrase. Her face. His heart. Walking away. Then for what exactly? His plans hadn't gone as he wanted, the Veil was still up over 1,000 years later. He failed. And she was gone. Well not entirely. He had encountered her reincarnations briefly but never in extensive conversation, if any. They all looked nearly identical to the Lavellan who had stolen his heart a millennium ago. All those chances that he could have used to make it right in some way but he couldn't. He'd hurt her so badly once and failed his other intentions as a result. Now the elves would never be back in their former glory and he couldn't have her.  
In those years he alternated between sleeping for a long time and visiting the Fade then exploring the world as it changed. He did his best to adapt to the new times when he was awake as before. This time was a little more difficult as technology had advanced a lot in the last 100 years he'd slept.  
Methods of Vivienne's divinage had reached far as well and adapted. Now mages needed licences to practice their gifts. The thought disgusted him to no end. Yet he'd gone through with the proceedings each time he awoke. The only difficult matter was documentation, but he had his own ways around that.  
Any race in Thedas appeared on the surface to be on equal grounds but there was clear unspoken tension to those who actually paid attention. The Dalish had been completely wiped out about 2 or 3 hundred years ago, not that there were many of them by that point anyway. Elves, Dwarves and Qunari resented humans more than they did during the times before, during and after the Inquisition, which had faded into simple legend much as the Elven gods. This of course included the story of his and Inquisitor Lavellan's romance, or as the stories he'd read of it saying that he manipulated her which wasn't the situation at all. He loved her and she loved him but it wasn't supposed to happen.  
A shock it would be for those to find that the "the mythical" Dread Wolf, who "betrayed" the Elven Pantheon, "manipulated" the Elven Inquisitor and planned to "destroy the world", walked among them. His failures were surely making him even more of a pessimistic cynic than he was back then. The falsified stories that were written clearly didn't help either.  
Neither the less he would keep his thoughts to himself and live yet another false life until he essentially got bored or someone got suspicious of his lack of aging despite him being an elf and decided to sleep through another 50 to 100 years.  
If it must be known he always uses his real name in all documentation but in the case of his surname, rather it being him deciding to be a bit cheeky or just not caring, he chooses something related to his Pantheon name. This lifetime he'd simply chosen Fen.  
Once he went through the rather annoying licensing process, again, he decided to relocate himself to a rather elite college and took up a job teaching the few aspiring mages to control their magic. Well the class was magical control, he'd been teaching it as a honing and defense instead as the control guidelines they'd set were like something out of the circles of the past. Along with that he had offered to take up teaching the Elven history class as well… again he was changing the curriculum to teach the real history, if he was going to do the job he was going to do it right. This was the 3rd year of him being there, roughly five years after he'd awoken from his last long rest, if there was a problem with his changes he would have been removed from the position already.  
It would be wrong to say he wasn't surprised he hadn't encountered this time's reincarnation of his vhenan but maybe it was for the best. Maybe whatever forces that controlled fate had decided to give up.  
"Please, don't try to hurt anyone in your archery lesson, Elorri," said a voice from the doorway of his classroom and all his thoughts came crashing down as quickly as they hit. He slowly looked up from his desk.  
"'Lesson'? You're sounding like you're from the time of the old gods again, Ella."  
Solas wasn't very focused on the second Elven girl. The first who spoke had all his attention. His vhenan… she was the spitting image of her. Her eyes were even the same green hue of the Fade that the other reincarnations lacked. They all had brown eyes. The main difference in her appearance from Lavellan was that she wore round glasses and her hair was longer and hung free, almost to her hips, but was the same ginger shade. Her already rosy cheeks flushed more at the other elf's words and her rose colored lips pouted, slightly.  
He silently watched as she shoved the other girl, playfully. He knew he should have interjected once she put her hands on the other but he was just so stunned with how she looked so much more similar to her than the others that he just couldn't find any worlds.  
The other elf's laugh briefly caught his attention, he was able to register just enough in their similarities to know that they were related. From a distance he may have not been able to tell that fact or if they weren't standing so close. The other elf's hair had the same ginger hue but was in a short pixie style, her blue eyes made her nose and ear piercings stand out. They shared the same small nose, cheeks and lips. The other even matched her rosy cheeks and lips. Sisters definitely… fraternal twins if he were to make a guess.  
He wondered if his vhenan had a sister in Clan Lavellan. If she did she was probably killed by the mistake of her asking Josephine to send a negotiator instead of a defender for the clan.  
"Whatever, Elorri, just don't hurt anyone… it's our first day of classes," her voice brought him from his thoughts once more.  
"Soo does that mean I can shoot someone my next day of class?" Her sister grinned, mischievously.  
"...No, you asshole. You can't," she said, rather sourly.  
"No fun as always, Ellalora," she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.  
Solas felt his eyes widen, they even shared the same name… the deciders of fate were really trying hard this time it seemed.  
"One of us needs to be serious to keep the other from harm. You're not mature enough to be serious, Elorrill," Ellalora said back.  
"And one of us needs to be fun so the other doesn't stress so much," Elorrill shot back.  
Ellalora rolled her eyes, causing Elorrill to laugh.  
"And if I wasn't mature I wouldn't have gotten you these from the vending machine because I noticed you didn't eat breakfast," Elorrill took a small bottle of water and a granola bar from her bag, handing them to Ellalora.  
Solas finally found his voice, though it wasn't really a greeting, "I won't tolerate eating during my class, so I would advise you eat that now or two hours from now."  
The girls looked over and Solas could have sworn Ellalora recognized him as well by the way her eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellalora's eyes went wide when she heard that voice, she looked into the classroom… she had seen him before but she couldn't place where from. It couldn't have been just some passing meeting either. She knew him. She felt Elorrill's hand on her shoulder and she looked over at her.  
"You okay? You look kinda spooked, Sis," She said.  
She glanced over at the man before looking back at Elorrill, "Yeah.. I just wasn't expecting us to be interrupted. I'll talk to you after class, okay?"  
Elorrill snorted, "Good luck, he seems like he's a strict one, Ella."  
"I'll be fine. Please don't shoot anyone. I mean it."  
"It'll only be on purpose if they piss me off," Elorrill winked before heading off to the gymnasium.  
Ellalora turned and walked up to the desk of the professor who had interrupted her and her sister. It seemed that he had turned to find his lecture notes for the day. He looked up at her and she was certain she had seen his blue eyes somewhere.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to eat in your class," She started, "To be honest when she left I was going to throw it away."  
"Why would you do that when she spent the money on you?" He inquired.  
"My sister means well but she knows I don't eat very often and forcing me to will just make me sick. It's how I've always been," She said before adding, "And it's weird for a professor to eavesdrop on his students. Especially on the first day of class. Trying to weed out the troublemakers beforehand?" A smirk played on her lips.  
"You don't seem to be trouble… your sister on the other hand," he stated and both knew he didn't really have to finish.  
"I grew up with her, I know. It's just interesting to see someone pick up on her so quickly," her smirk held, "From your eavesdropping I assume you know my name and from my schedule your name must be Solas, right? Or should I call you Professor Fen? Each professor is different."  
"You may use whichever is more comfortable for you," He said.  
"Hm.. You know it's funny," Ellalora started, feeling his questioning look, but she continued, "In the tales of the Inquisition the mage that joined them's name was Solas and he turned out to be Fen'Harel…"   
She didn't seem to notice him tense, even as he responded, "I've... heard the stories… I've gone over them in my Elven history class many times."  
"I thought I saw your name somewhere else on my schedule," Ellalora smiled but it faltered when he looked back to his notes. Why did she get the feeling from the small face he made that she said something wrong?  
"You should go find a seat before the other mages start arriving for class," Solas said, "It doesn't require two hours for introductions and you all will have a lot to learn over the next few months. I would prefer to get into the lessons quickly."  
Ellalora nodded and turned to take a seat at the front of the classroom. Shortly after other students began filing in.  
~  
Ellalora packed up her bag with her week's assignment. Her ears twitched slightly in annoyance at hearing the other students complain at already getting assignments and their magic classes in high school were done differently and easier.   
How would they expect to learn if they weren't pushed? Then again most of them seemed to be very entitled humans. Some were well off elves who thought just because they had money they were better. They were all just immature in her mind.   
She watched as her classmates left, some note keeping their complaints silent but she noticed Solas paid no mind to them. Once it was just them alone she spoke up, "It looks like your teaching strategy isn't well received."  
"It never is. If they decide to stay then they will learn to use their magic properly and not the way others want them to," He said, looking to her, "I typically lose students because they don't want to take the effort to rethink what they've already been taught. Or they believe they can't reach their full potential."  
"So the lazy ones?"  
Her words clearly struck a cord of amusement in him as a faint smile graced his lips for a moment. Only a small moment.  
"I will see you tomorrow, Miss Lavelynn," he said as he started to leave the room.  
"Professor Fen," she began, earning his attention, "To finish our conversation before class I only found it amusing that you shared his name as well as I share the Inquisitor's name. It's just a funny coincidence."  
"Is that all?"  
"This may be best for discussion tomorrow but I do want to add that I don't believe all the stories. I don't believe Fen'Harel intended to break the Inquisitor's heart," She noticed him turn to look at her, "From the history behind the ruins of what they believe to be Skyhold and the faded muriels that are believed to be his work. To the supposed writings of Varric Tethras. It is believed that he based a few of the characters in his stories on his friends and people he encountered. It just really doesn't seem likely that he wanted to break her heart. He seemed to actually love her too. It was just an unfortunate end to the relationship."  
"...How interesting to see that view on the topic," he started, "It'll be interesting to see if you're other classmates see it that way as it's always a topic that comes up when I cover the Inquisition tales."  
"So do you think of the topic?" She asked and couldn't help but notice the brief look of discomfort.  
He was silent for a moment, "I believe they loved each other dearly. Fen'Harel attempted to stop the relationship before it went too far but by the point he broke the relationship off they were bound to each other. She offered him a lot to think about with his plans… and he made the mistake of choosing them over her, twice… his failures are his fault."  
Ellalora starred a moment, silent by the notable anguish in his voice… but then asked, "Why is that your belief?"  
He clearly took his time to answer, "Reading between the lines of the stories. Nothing is as clear as what is on paper as its only one side. There is always another. And there is an in between."  
"So what is the truth?" Ellalora asked.  
"It all is, one person's truth is different from the other," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elorri, please turn down the TV," Ellalora looked up from her Elven History class notes.  
"You've been studying for hours, Ella, take a break," her sister looked over.  
"You know how Professor Fen makes his tests… this is a midterm it's going to be even harder than normal," Ellalora frowned.  
Elorrill rolled her eyes, "You haven't failed one. You'll be fine besides he clearly has a soft spot for you, he'll probably pass you anyway. Now come'n. I used your credit card to buy Steven Universe Future on Youtube," she smiled.  
"He does not and that card is for emergencies, Elorri!" Ellalora's cheeks were even redder as she turned to face her.  
"You weren't angry when I bought the movie… and I paid that off, I'll pay this off too," Elorrill flippantly stated, "Now come'n take a break. And he totally does. You're just to blind by your studying and elven lore conversation to see it."  
The green eyed sister let out a sigh as she got up, "Just a few episodes and to shut you up."  
Elorrill grinned and made room on her pillow bed on the floor.  
"None of these are mine, right?" Ellalora asked as she sat down, taking off her glasses as she didn't like wearing them when watching TV. She really only needed them for astigmatism anyway.  
"Some of them," Elorrill smirked as she hit play on the first episode.  
~  
Before they knew it they had finished the series. When the final credit scene hit both sisters were wiping tears from their eyes.   
However Ellalora noticed the time from the digital clock and yelped, flying to her feet and back to her desk.  
"Ella, you needed the break, don't start," Elorrill crossed her arms.  
"I just wasted 3 hours…" Ellalora rebuffed before burying herself back in her studies.  
An hour or so later Elorrill went to bed, attempting to tell her sister the time but was brushed off.   
Ellalora didn't realize how long she had been buried in her notes until her eyes refused to stay open. She barely registered that she had 3 hours before the digital alarm would go off before she fell asleep on her notes.  
It had been awhile since she'd dreamed and they were usually reoccurring. Dreams of her being someone important, someone who helped save the world and close the hole in the sky. This one was different.  
The magic that surged from her missing arm and the pain no longer there as it had been disintegrated with it. Hot tears fell down her face as she stared at the mirror in front of her.  
"Inquisitor!" Shouts came from behind her. She looked up to as a dark haired tan skinned human woman grabbed her remaining arm, "Thank The Maker, are you alright? Where's Solas?"  
"Solas…" She said softly and looked back to the mirror, "He's not one of Fen'Harel's agents… He is Fen'Harel… Cassandra, we have to stop him," She started to stand.  
"We'll find him, Inquisitor, but first we need to get you back to Skyhold. Your arm needs to be looked at," Cassandra said, helping her up. She helped start to lead her through the stone Qunari warriors.   
Ellalora stopped and turned back to face the mirror once more.  
"Inquisitor…" Cassandra sighed, "Ellalora, we really should go."  
Ellalora clenched her fist before shouting at the mirror, "I swear, I will find you, Solas! I swear on the Inquisition! Our friends! I will never forget you either, Vhenan!"  
Beeps rang through her ears and Ellalora shot up from her desk with a gasp so quickly that her chair flipped from beneath her. She fell with it and pulled her school work with her. She let out a hiss of pain as her pencil caught the left forearm and sliced down it to her palm.  
"Ella!" Elorrill bolted over from her dresser, dropping her clothes.  
"Ow, I'm fine… Elorri…" She said, trying to sit up.  
"Shit you're bleeding…"  
"I'll be fine… I'm going to go to take a shower and clean it out… Can you find my first aid kit and some clothes for me?" Ellalora pulled her shower bag from under her desk, leaving the room quickly, leaving her sister to find what she asked for.  
~  
One shower later and Ellalora had her arm patched up, she was cleaning up her school work from the floor.  
"Are you sure you want to go in today? I'm sure Solas will understand. I mean not everyday you rip your arm open. He'll probably let you take the test at a later date," Elorrill tried.  
Ellalora set her papers on her desk, "I'll be fine… let me just get my bag and some extra gauze, just in case."  
Elorrill sighed, "Okay… I'll be outside," she left the room, standing outside to wait for her in the hallway.  
"Why so down, Elfie?"   
Elorrill looked up at the blonde pixie cut elf girl. Her blue colored bangs framed her face quite well.  
"Have you looked in the mirror, Sera?" She smirked, earning an annoyed looked from the girl.  
"I keep tellin' you I'm just a long eared human," Sera scoffed, "Rotten higher ups, making me take a history class of a race I'm not even part of."  
Elorrill rolled her eyes, "How far has that gotten you?"  
"In a class I hate with an annoying teacher and teacher's pet. The teacher's pet got a pretty cool sister though," Sera smiled.  
Elorrill blushed a bit, "I'm not that cool."  
"'Course you are," a small blush formed on Sera's cheeks, though she tensed when Ellalora stepped out of the dorm room. She closed and locked the door behind her, handing Elorrill her key, "You forget that. Good morning, Sera. Are you ready for the Elven History midterm?"  
Sera scoffed, "Even if I was he'd fail me anyway."  
Ellalora frowned and pushed past her.  
"What you do to your arm?" Sera asked as she and Elorrill followed.  
"I fell out of bed. It's nothing," Ellalora sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellalora sat at her desk, nearly finished with her test. She'd ignored the looks she had gotten when she came in, nearly late for once and the bandage around her arm was already turning red. She sat down in the front row as usual, she was starting to feel lightheaded from lack of sleep or blood loss she didn't know. When Solas had passed out the tests he'd asked if she wanted to schedule a makeup date as she 'looked unwell.' It was the first and only time in her life she had snapped at a teacher. She didn't need to reschedule, she would be fine.   
She wouldn't say she was regretting that choice now but she wouldn't deny it either as her vision started to blur. The computer generated text on the paper warping along with her hand writing, she rubbed her eyes. That's when she noticed Solas' look of concern toward her as he walked around the room to assure no one was cheating.   
Very rarely would he sit at his desk and work on something during tests. She was surprised there was even a chair there half the time.  
She looked back at her test, fighting away the blurred vision to no avail until her test was swiped from her desk. She looked up in surprise to find Solas standing over her, "Stay behind after class and you can finish. Sit and rest for now," he walked over to his desk and set her test on a folder.  
She sighed and laid her head on her desk, after catching both Sera and Elorrill looking at her.  
Slowly the other students finished their tests and turned them in before leaving, a few kind enough to wish her to get better.  
Elorrill turned in her test eventually and walked over to her, "Do you want me to stay behind and wait?" she asked quietly.  
"No go on, I'm sure you and Sera have something planned anyway."  
Elorrill nodded and left, Sera having been waiting outside for her as she just gave up halfway through her test because she didn't care.  
~  
The last of the students turned in their tests and left, leaving only Solas and Ellalora. Once the last student closed the door, Solas set her test back in front of her.  
"...Thank you," she said. She was able to see better by that point and finished her test quickly.  
After going through and checking her answers as well as fixing some sloppy writing in some areas she got up and set the paper on his desk. Ellalora went back to her desk and grabbed her bag.  
"Just a moment, Miss Lavelynn," his words stopped her at the door and she looked over, letting the door close again.  
"What happened to your arm?" he asked.  
"I fell out of bed this morning," she said.  
"Falling out of bed usually leads to bruising not bleeding," he said.  
She sighed, "I fell asleep studying at my desk in my dorm, okay? My alarm startled me this morning and I fell out of my chair and a pencil caught my arm. It's no big deal."  
"I would agree if you weren't fainting in the middle of my class," Solas said, "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"  
His words surprised her slightly but she walked over to his desk, setting her bag at the desk she'd sat in along the way. She let him remove the bandage and examine her arm.  
"You didn't need to wrap this," he said, "You could have healed it yourself."  
"I could have but mages aren't allowed to use magic unsupervised," she said, "You know this."  
"I do but that shouldn't apply to a simple healing spell," Solas said.  
His words shocked her and she didn't know what to say. Her eyes widened when green almost Fade colored magic came from the palm of his hand and the slice in her arm slowly closed.   
"...You know that rule does apply to you as well since you aren't teaching your magical control class right now?" Ellalora said.  
"I'll take that as a thank you," Solas as he used the gauze to wipe away the remaining blood on her arm before dropping it in the small trash bin next to the desk.  
"That came out wrong, I'm sorry, thank you… but you know you can get in a lot of trouble for that… and technically I'd have to report you for using magic on a student…" Ellalora said.  
His blue eyes met her green ones, "Are you going to?"  
She felt her mouth go dry, she couldn't recall being this close to him before but it felt right in a weird way.   
"Miss Lavelynn?" his voice snapped her out of whatever trance she had found herself in.  
"N-No, I won't tell anyone. You were doing it to help me after all," she smiled through her stutter. Her eyes caught the faintest of smiles on his lips.   
Why did they look as good as his eyes in that moment?  
"A-again, thank you," she could feel the burning in her cheeks and really hoped her natural rosiness covered it.  
"My apologies, I should let you go now, shouldn't I?" his hands slipped from her arm, the small laugh in his voice making her blush more, "Miss Lavelynn, are you alright?"   
She had gone silent again and all but jumped when she felt the back of his hand against her forehead.  
"I'm beginning to think you lost more blood than you thought from that cut," He said, "You're really not acting like yourself. Is your sister waiting so you get back to your dorm safely?"  
"...No. She and Sera had plans. I told her to go ahead. I-I can make it back to my dorm fine anyway," Ellalora started to pull away, "Thank you… I should get going."  
"I have some time before my next class, why don't I make sure you get there alright?" Solas asked as he guided her to the door, picking up her bag as they left.


End file.
